The Corridors
by xXxVasaverxXx
Summary: Life for Tom was supposed to be predictable. A mysterious trio show up at Hogwarts unexpected. Quickly, he finds out that they aren't at Hogwarts to play nice but to nonetheless become a threat to Tom himself. T/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Muggles… disgusting creatures. They are nothing more than over-developed apes. After all, the great scientist and wizard, Darwin, had made this discovery decades ago. The human race were cousins to that of the common chimp. But then, what are wizards and witches? Our kind is certainly far more developed than that of Muggles. I would never place us in the same category. I say we are their superiors, what they will evolve into. Like a Neanderthal has similarities to a homosapien, they are still quite different. It is the same with wizards and Muggles, similar but very much different. It's rather disgusting how Hogwarts lets these... underdeveloped beings, in our doors. Many of the old and prestigious families, the blood traitors, will intermingle and breed. Thus, the disgusting muggle gene starts to eat away our perfect race._  
_I believe in Salazar Slytherin's teachings. One famous quote I practically devote my life to is "Let be the ambitious and pure reign. Let there be _vengeance _on those who are deemed unworthy of attendance." Clearly, he was a wise man._  
_~Tom Riddle_  
_March 14, 1942_

Tom slipped his diary away, its thin built was perfect for stashing in a small wedge between the boards of his desk. Not that he was worried about anyone stumbling upon it. Even if they did, they would have to get past his well-built wards he had cast on its black cover. The instant the offender tried to open its cover they would be turned into a toad. No matter how many times the offender tried he would always be transfigured into a toad for five minutes. Only Tom knew the password to the diary and planned on keeping it that way.

He realized that many of his fellow Slytherins shared his view, but they all knew a terrible secret about Tom. They knew he was a half blood or less. The boy might as well have been muggleborn from the disdain he received from his peers. It at times kept Tom up at night pondering, who was the bastard who carried his muggle last name? Riddle, it wasn't a common name, but it was defiantly a muggle one. He preferred his middle one, Marvolo. There was pureblooded Slytherins in the sixth year with that name. Though he hardly thought they had any relation. It was his only link to the fact that he wasn't just some muggle who decided to evolve.

No matter, he planned on greatness. He did not need the help from the pampered and rich, even if they were of the ideal blood. Life of a loner was not as terrible as one would think. In fact, it only took a little imagination and magic to amuse Tom. He spent many of his days reading and imagining what he could do with a small manipulation of a pronunciation or the flick of his wand. In fact, Tom was quite sure that he was the only wizard who could make many impossible things happen. Earlier this year, he did not attend the Yule ball. Even though he was now a fourth year and could by all rights go commune with his fellows, he did not. Instead, he climbed the stairs to the fourth year bunks to make a very amusing backdrop. He transfigured the stools and desks of his fellow classmates into lovely women he had seen in Hogwarts portraits. He made everything icy, with sculptures of Greek goddess' for his creations to flutter about. He felt like a god. An outsider would see him as a lonely soul, but Tom did not see this in himself.

Loneliness was common to the boy by now. It was rather a companion than a hindrance. It made his slate free for all the possibilities that the world could lay out in front of him. Tom needed no one.

"My own master," he whispered to himself, the idea was a comfort. Even as he climbed into bed, he did not feel the sting or the burn that any normal human being would feel as a result of being lonely. But then again, wizards were not human beings in Tom's eyes.  
It should have been another ordinary day full of dull repetitive conversations with his fellow Slytherins and full of classes that held the highlights of his day. But instead, something extraordinarily auspicious happened that morning, three new students arrived. The Great Hall was full of commotion with students fluttering here and there as they intermingled with each other, whether they were in the same house or not. Many were asking, "Are they your relatives?" The new students just shook their heads. It was clear no one knew who they were. And certainly, this never happened in the history of Hogwarts. Having three new students transfer at the end of the year was simply unheard of. If you were to transfer, you must wait and join at the beginning of the year. They were the rules. Tom was sure of this. One of the first things Tom Riddle read once he got to Hogwarts his first year was a staffing book on all of the rules and regulations.  
Yet, there they were, standing by the head table while Professor Dumbledore talked lively with the three soon to be students. Two were obviously siblings, both red haired and freckled, the other looked nothing alike the other two. So, Tom made the decision she was not related. The female had brown and bushy hair with more of a complexion. Her facial features were kinder than the red haired female. Her face was round and warm looking with a smile that just about screamed, "Like me." The red head had sharp features that reminded him of the Malfoys.

Without dropping visual contact with the trio, Tom sat next to Alphard Black, the only Slytherin his year that tolerated his dirty blood. He was at the time shoving a piece of toast almost wholly in his mouth. He chomped down leaving just a corner of toast in his fingers before gingerly tossing the little bit into mouth.

"Has anyone told you that your way of eating is not easy for the stomach to digest?" Tom inquired of his semi-friend.

"Is it your stomach or mine that we are talking about, Riddle?" he lazily inquired. He then decided to tank a whole pitcher of orange juice, not caring as some splashed out to drip onto his clothes. Tom lost his apatite once the boy smacked his lips. "So, it seems we have guests."

"Guests. Black, I always knew your brain was numb," Dracius Malfoy, the youngest brother of the Malfoy brothers, spoke. "I'm sure it's even clear to Andrea Goyle to figure out they are not merely 'guests'." Malfoy spent most of his time waiting to attack the boy but Black never paid much mind to him. Alphard even let out a belch so loud that over the commotion the Hufflepuffs across the room cringed. It was a perfect retort as Malfoy scooted further down the line so he didn't have to smell the stench.

At that moment, Dippet shot a spell into the air commanding a huge thunderous "Silence!" The hall fell quiet. "As you all know and have discussed, it is quite clear we have some new students. Professor," he ended the boom of his voice as Dumbledore conjured a stool and the sorting hat. The room then remained dead silent.

"Ronald Weasley."

The tall red headed boy was the first to sit down. Tom looked closely at him and realized that his robes were just as good a shape as his, if not worse. Even from his seat, he could see that it was grayed from years of washing. He saw his Transfiguration professor sit the old worn hat on the boy's head. The thing said the usual mutters that it always said to its user. "Gryffindor!" it shouted as the whole crimson clad table applauded ravenously, a few even stood on the tabletops. Dippet had to shout for them to calm down. A few were subjected to detention even.

"Ginevra Weasley," Dumbledore's voice once again called out.

The sister, it would seem, was next. She sat rather elegantly, crossing her heels and sitting straight as Dumbledore also placed the hat on her head. He saw the hat frown and contort itself as if it were shaking its head before it bellowed, "Slytherin!" His house didn't share the same feelings as Gryffindor. They were all in shock. A Weasley, in Slytherin? The last time that happened was.. never! Tom was sure he heard the Malfoy's in every year sputter, huff, and choke. She took an empty slot next to Tom, the borderline between the fourth years and the third years.

Alphard leaned across the table so his head was almost skimming the top of the food. "_Are you a fourth or third year, miss?" _

She looked at him with piercing eyes to state, "Third."

"Bummer," he replied. "I'm a fourth year." He tried to entice her into a conversation.

"Alphard, shut it," Malfoy hissed.

"Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore called the last one to the stool. For the last time, the sorting hat was placed upon someone's head.

"Dirty blood," Malfoy started to Tom. His gray eyes met Tom's. "I think we may have found a candidate for a girlfriend for you, Riddle."

He took one moment to look at him, and then turned his face back to the new girl. The hat seemed to be having a deep conversation with her, something it rarely did. But it nonetheless bellowed, "Gryffindor!" and once again that table went into complete chaos and roars.

_"This is bloody insane!"_ Ron spoke to Hermione, whispering softly in her ear. "_My sister is in Slytherin and is sitting next to _him _no less."_

Hermione looked across the Gryffindor table to the Slytherins where Ginny had her arms crossed trying to ignore a shaggy dark haired wizard who was trying to entice her into a conversation. Next to her was, indeed, Tom Riddle, who laughed lightly and smiled even more politely to the bigger than life personality. He almost seemed normal. The only photo she had seen of the young Riddle was one of him his seventh year. Riddle had yet to achieve his devilish good looks that made many of the women of his day swoon. Instead, he had chubby cheeks from boyhood, average height, and too long limbs to match the body. The one thing that made it very clear he was indeed Tom Riddle was his dress, prim to the last strand of hair to the shine on his shoes.

"Who is that bloke whose hitting on my sister anyway?" Ron asked burly, his body ready to pounce and kill the shaggy boy.

"I..." Hermione thought for a moment of all the pictures of every student she studied before making the time trip. "He is one of the Blacks is all I can agree on," she concluded. Ron began to scoot out of his chair before Hermione yanked him back into his spot. "Oh no you don't!" she commanded as he sat his bum back on the bench. "Stop paying attention to him. The one you need to keep your eye on is sitting across from him."

His teeth were clenched as he muttered, "Volde-"

Hermione elbowed him. "Don't say his name." Hermione's voice was full of seriousness. It wasn't the fact she was afraid of his name it was just the fact that no one in this time even knew Tom Riddle's alternative name. Tom maybe even didn't even know it.

"Right, Riddle." Ron didn't seem to care on that matter of secrecy. "Did you get your new schedule?" he asked to change the subject. His mood changed from hostile to boredom in a flash.

She nodded solemnly. "All classes with you-know-who."

Ron half smirked. "I think it should be a rule not to use that term either."

Hermione tried to smile, but she was rather tired of trying to act cheerful all the time. "I'll miss him," she stated as she thought about the missing trio member.

Ron's smile dissipated. "I'll miss Harry, too."

"Did we make the right move? Dumbledore didn't want us to take this path. I mean, we will be fine, we will succeed right?" she stuttered, loosing her wits every time she saw Tom Riddle's face look in her direction.

"You're brilliant. We'll make this work." Ron softly spoke, putting his arm around her.

"God, I hope so. If not, we're forever stuck in this time."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! It didn't take me long to write this, I just had to sit down and write it. Took me about an hour or so. I really do like to write from Tom's POV. It much more fun than writing in Hermione's. I know I promised to tell you how they got here, but a lot of this story is in Tom's POV. However I started the next chapter and already wrote it out, so I know it will be in the next chapter. So please don't be turned off from your confusion of 'I want to know how they got there, damn it!' and just enjoy the ride. Also look at it this way, prolly the first time you started a T/Hr where you didn't have read on how Hermione and company arrived in the 40's. No offense to other writers, you guys are more talented than me!_

Chapter 2

The Great Hall was becoming empty as the students began to file out for their morning classes. Tom Riddle often stayed the longest, trying to find the will to eat after Alphard had ruined his appetite. He would often nibble at his toast and read a thick book from the library. His recent book was on 'Salazar Slytherin's Favorite Places To Be'. It was an interesting subject. However, the book was difficult to keep his eyes on because of the writer's boring, and lack of, any feelings… for words and description. Also, for Tom to be honest, he was quite interested with the three new arrivals. Himself and them were the only people left in the Great Hall besides a few clumps of people here and there.  
The red headed, Ginny Weasley, had already left the Slytherin table for the Griffindors. She didn't say a word when she left. Instead, she left the air surrounding Tom and Alphard feeling haughty. That was the best word to describe her, haughty. Ginny held herself with an arrogance and haughty attitude that Tom had only seen in pureblooded children._ I mean, a blood traitor wasn't a pureblood, right?_ Tom asked himself in mid thought. He was quite sure that was true. To him, blood traitors were no better then the mud bloods. Even if she were of pureblood status, she was still the perfect example of what Tom Riddle detested.

And there she was, next to her brother and mud blood friend, whispering amongst themselves. Tom found it somewhat peculiar that the male red head kept looking up and glaring at him. It was as if they were old enemies. He didn't dare show the boy any emotion. He kept his face calm and reserved. It caused no difference in Tom, really, he always kept his emotions in check. His face was always blank and unreadable to the people passing by. They didn't deserve to know his thoughts.

"Tom, m'boy," a very boisterous voice boomed behind him.

Tom forced himself to peel his eyes away from the trio, to look at the very red face and very chunky Professor Slughorn. He noted the man had his morning brandy in his hand. "Professor, good morning," he acknowledged his potion professor. "How are you?" he added to get the ball rolling.

"Oh, good as I can ever be." He took a sip, making his face more ruddy. "I need you to do a favor for me, Tom. You see that girl with the brown bushy hair? Er, Hermione was it? Ah yes, of course it was." He then began to prattle on a bit. Tom looked at her, his eyes locking in a staring contest as Slughorn continued. "I need you to escort this dear young lady to all of her classes. She has the exact same schedule as you. Oddly," he added before downing the rest of his brandy. "I'm sure this will be fine, of course."

He looked away to give his teacher a most brilliant smile. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of ever saying no." Each word was pronounced with the utmost charm the boy could muster.

"Ah, good. Quickly eat up and get a drink. I need to introduce the two of you." Tom took one last nibble of his toast and a quick drink of water, not wanting to go anywhere near the pitcher of orange juice Alphard had point blank drank from. "Ready? Good!"  
As if in a parade procession to the Gryffindor table, Tom scampered behind his Professor, slinging on his unorganized school bag. Most of the time, it would have been organized. However, Slughorn was in a hurry so he had stuff everything back in.  
"Good day, good fellows," he announced their arrival to the three young people. "I have brought one of you an escort." He waved his hand to Tom. "This is my best student, Tom Riddle. He has the best mark of his year," Slughorn boasted. The three didn't look amused. As a matter of fact, the two Weasley's looked annoyed, and the mud blood looked rather impassive. "Ah, which one of you was Hermione Granger again?"

"I am, Sir," the brown bushy haired girl replied. Before Slughorn began another speech, Tom took his time to examine her. Her skin was rather dark, not pasty like most people that were running around the castle. Her nose was small and perfect with lips not too full. Those were the only good qualities he could find on her features. The rest were not so desirable to him. She was two lanky and small built. It reminded Tom of the girls back at the orphanage. She looked like she was under fed. It made her look like a stretched out starving person, with rather unmaintainable hair. Hermione Granger was a stick, he concluded.

"Well, I took a notice to the fact you have the exact same schedule as Tom here. Seeing how you are new, he would be more than willing to show you to all your classes. Wouldn't you, m'boy?"

His gaze was on her. "Of course," he answered, his lips turned into a half smile giving him the look of being more intrigued than friendly.

Hermione gave them both a false smile, too big and too bright. "I thank you, Professor?"

"Slughorn."

"However, I do not think I will be needing an escort. I can find my own way. I have a keen sense of direction," she explained.

Tom picked up something. Her explanation was... faulty. There was something she was hiding._ Interesting_. Slughorn seem to not pick up any of those vibes for he continued.  
"Bah, nonsense. It is no trouble for Tom to get you place to place. After all, my dear, this castle is a lot bigger than it seems. I truly insist! I think I would rather not let you leave this hall without accepting my offer! Ungentlemanly."

Tom inwardly crooked an eyebrow. Why was his teacher being so pushy to dump this mud blood into his hands?

The girl's smile broke into one that held annoyance. "Then I accept."

"Good! You two better get moving or you'll be late for your first class. Ah...er..."

Tom gave a chuckle, "Potions, Professor. Indeed, our first class is with you, sir."

Realization dawned on the man. "Well, holy darn nations. I better be off if I'm going to beat my students to the dungeons!"

With that, the man was off to his classroom. Tom turned his attention back to the three new students. "I'd be more than delighted to draw a map for you two as well," his voice dipped with extreme politeness.

The male red head's eyebrows inclined down. "We don't need a ruddy map!" he snapped. "We are more than capable of finding our way around the place!"

Hermione looked at him rather crossly, "Ron!" His name was said full of warning.

Despite the man's rudeness, he kept a smile on his face. Tom was finding it harder and harder to deal with such rudeness. However, Dracius Malfoy and company had trained him well to keep a level head.

"I'm sorry for Ron's rudeness." She smiled at him. Tom found it to be false once again.

"We could be off, if you want."

"Yes, let's."

As he and this girl left the table, he could have sworn he heard Ron mutter, "Bloody git."

The two walked at an easy pace, both not wanting to rush to the dungeons. In Tom's case, as he was sure her's, was to not let her know he wanted to get away from her. They were being wonderful actors in displaying that they both loved each other's presence. Tom, in all reality, wanted to barf and slink away. Being this close to a mud blood and being polite about it was digging a hole in his innards. "So, where are you from?" he inquired curiously.

Hermione turned to look at him, trying to cover up the look of 'is-it-really-any-of-your-business?' "I'm from here, Great Britain."

"Yet you didn't start at Hogwarts when you were eleven?"

"I know," was her reply.

Tom frowned, seeing she wasn't willing to answer his question. "Mind telling me why?"

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact." Hermione's words were almost snippy. Then she added to Tom's amusement, much more calmly, "I didn't come to Hogwarts because of family affairs."

"And the other two Weasley's were a part of your family's affairs?" he inquired generously.

"Yes, of course. Our parents were best friends," she added.

"So, I take it they are from the area, too?"

"Yes, they are from Great Britain, like me." Tom chuckled. It made her stop and look at him sternly as if she didn't understand him. No surprise, no one seemed to ever understand him. "What is so funny?" she demanded.

He gave a few more chuckles, at her own despair, covering his mouth trying to stop them. Her story was just so ridiculously... cliché! Could they not come up with a better story to tell? It was so obvious to him they were lying their heads off! "I-I'm sorry." He tried to tame his laughter. "But that has to be the most rehacked, sad, story that everyone tells when they don't want people to know their past. I mean, I've read better amateur romance novels with more of a tactful story line then that!"

Hermione gave him a disbelieving look, but underneath her mask, was it shock? No, it was something else. Her face was too pale. It was... fear. "Maybe I just don't want some stranger I just met to know about my life's story," she said evenly.

Tom then gave her a sly smile leaning close to her to scare her even more. "Or maybe, you can't tell me." He then began to walk again. "Let me give you some advice, Granger. Learn to lie, better!"

_A/N: review or die at the hands of the smexy doll! Also anyone who reads that wants to beta my story or knows someone who will be willing, please tell me. English is a hard language and I'm afraid I suck at it. BAWHAHAHA! also if I'm mispelling names let me know too._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: yeah right, if I owned freaking harry potter, would I be posting on fanfictiondotnet? no i wouldnt, for i would be so rich and famous i could publish any piece of crap i wrote and get a billion dollars instantly!! _

**Chapter 3 **

**  
**She was stunned into silence as she watched Tom Riddle's robes furrow in an elegant dance. The dance seemed very deadly to her, almost as if it foretold of what this young boy would become: a very murderous and dangerous man. Hermione had to shake off the icy feeling that resonated down her spine from Riddle's cold and truthful words. How was it that the only person they really wanted to fool knew they were lying? Following behind, she tried to think of how she was going to tell Ron and Ginny to be careful. This young boy was no fool and he would uncover them all by dinner if they didn't start treading lightly. No more bullshit stories could come from them. They had to find a believable story. One that Tom Riddle could buy.

Dreading the fact that Ron was in Care of Magical Creatures while Ginny was in some third year class, Hermione found it hard to keep up with the young dark lord once they started down the last flight of steps to Potions. If Hermione didn't find something fast to distract him, they would all be in trouble. What could she do?

Tom opened the doors with a pleasant smile on his face. Incredible, he could act as if nothing was wrong at the drop of the hat. She supposed that this was the reason that many of the Hogwarts staff was fooled into the fact he was a loving, typical boy, one that was smart, neat and clean, and manners that surpassed every other student in the Hogwarts walls. Tom Riddle had the part of the perfect role model down to a science. Was this one of the reason why Dumbledore didn't want them to travel back in time? It had to be. What else would scare the old man more than having the young and dangerous dark lord at their backs? It was a risk, but she knew of a lot of the problems when she first stumbled on a way to the past. Hermione just didn't imagine that he would be this brilliant.

1942. Who would have thought it was possible. Especially to use the methods that they did. It wasn't some hiccup with a time turner or some powerful magic from someones wand, it was a corridor that sent them back. It was called the Corridor of Destination. Hermione had found out of its existence in an old scroll that dated back to the time that Hogwarts was still being built. It was said that all four founders built one corridor.

Originally, Hermione had been very skeptical about its existence. Even the scroll wrote of its existence in a humorous satire. It was sick and sardonic a clip that she remembered "Destination groveled in the throws of despair, embraced by the ravenous beauty. Only in three of three and four of four of heart shaped bubbles can cox Destination from her." That clue and only verse just about sent Hermione Granger into despair. It took them almost all year to find the damn thing. It was only by chance she stumbled upon the corridor. Destination was in an old chapel like room with a very lovely lady embracing air at her feet were three bloody daggers where four drops of blood revealed the door. Of course the door you couldn't see, but it was easy to guess once you figured the verse out and realized one thing. That it was meant to make no sense.

All of her thoughts were erased once the whole Potion class stared at her. She felt awkward and out of place. Timidly, she lifted her hand and softly spoke a 'hello' before she took the only vacant seat. To her disdain and horrible fate, it would seem Tom Riddle's was the only one with a seat open. Swallowing a huge chunk of uneasiness, she walked over as bravely as she could.

Hermione took up the third stool, only separated by a male Slytherin with very messy hair. To her surprise, she realized this was the very same student that had harassed Ginny earlier in the Great Hall. He peered down at her through the shaggiest bangs she had ever seen on a male. His dark eyes calculating, or more rather, 'checking her out'. As if he had come to some conclusion. He smirked and then held out a hand. "Alphard Black."

Hermione couldn't help but examine his hand for a moment. It was dirty, sticky from some type of mystery food like syrup. Alphard probably didn't care about hand hygiene, for it looked like there were several layers from many days worth of not washing. All of its layers had its own special layer of dirt. Touching that hand would certainly give her many illnesses that would last her the remainder of the school year. She had no choice, she had to shake it or she would seem very rude and pompous. Or more importantly, it would make Riddle have more of an interest in her. Everything she did had to be of the ordinary.

"Hermione Granger." she shook his moist, sticky, luke warm hand. It sent shivers down her back in a not so good of a way.

Slughorn appeared from his office, drinking what Hermione noticed to be a sobering potion. It wasn't hard to imagine that the drunken professor kept a huge stock of that concoction. He downed it in one gulp, and then smacked his lips as if it were his favorite drink. Probably was.

"Good morrow, class!" he beamed to all of the fourth year students. "I'm sure you all remember our new student, Hermione Granger from breakfast." He semi introduced her to the rest of the class. "Now, Riddle, Black," he started and Hermione could hear a definite difference in the way he said the two boys names. "Don't disdain over your new lab partner. Even though she hasn't attended Hogwarts in the last four years, her marks are simply superb! I think she might give you a run for your money, Riddle. And Black... maybe... just maybe, you could learn a few things from her. Though, I doubt it. You've been partnered up with the most brilliant potion student in your year, yet your potions are... horrendous." Alphard rolled his eyes insolently, not caring one bit about his professor's words. "Now today, we shall be learning a very fun potion, called Hullicent Neuroratus. Who here can tell me what this potion does?" Tom Riddle's hand flew up into the air instantly. "Ah, Tom, of course."

His head was cocked to the side, giving a vibe to his teacher that this question was no big deal and a simple one. "It makes the drinker see the world upside down. It effects the neurons making them short circuit in a way that does not allow your optic nerves to send the correct image to the brain."

"Well done, Mr. Riddle! Ten points to Slytherin." Slughorn celebrated at his answer.  
Then it dawned on Hermione. She now knew of a way to distract Riddle from taking in her life story. Or at least she thought. "Next question, who here can tell me one of the main ingredients in this potion? Any guesses?" Instantly Hermione's hand went flying up with such great speed it rivaled Tom Riddle's reflexes. Slughorn blinked a few times in disbelief. It was clear this was another question for only Riddle to answer. No one else in the class was supposed to have a clue. "Miss Granger," he called on her out of curiosity. The way he said her name told her that he didn't think she could indeed answer the question at all.

"Mermaid Seaweed," she stated before she added in her a matter of fact and very professional voice. "It's the main ingredient because if consumed on its own, it makes its consumer hallucinate, seeing the world in an illusion that is somewhat similar to the potion, Hullicent Neuroratus." Slughorn's mouth fell limply open, stunned. She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. There was utter silence. The man forgot to tell her if she was right or not. "Professor, am I correct?" she inquired.

He snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having. "Correct? My, Miss Granger, you gave me enough information to make me think you have concocted this potion before."

She laughed lightly, ready to drive this home. "Oh, but, Professor Slughorn, this is knowledge that any fourth year should know!" She side looked to see Riddle looking at her with an edge. If he were any normal boy would he have been looking at her murderously? She hoped not.

He was in shock. No, it wasn't shock. Tom Riddle was never shocked. Being surprised wasn't in this young man's nature. What ever it was, it wasn't something that he felt very often. It was... amusement. This mud blood for the past half hour had been rivaling him in answering questions. The two of them got Professor Slughorn in such a gay mood that he was just shooting question after question taking turns on calling the two. The man at one moment was practically dancing in glee. It was rather annoying what he was doing now and Tom pointed the blame fully on the mud blood. If she hadn't started some unspoken rivalry with him, they wouldn't have Slughorn hovering over them like their own personal commentator. Wasn't he supposed to be teaching a class? For at least fifteen minutes he had been sitting at their table, chuckling every time they added an ingredient or started to stir. A Hufflepuff had once called for his help, but he shrugged the boy off saying that he was busy. Busy with what? Admiring a filthy creatures potion?

This little segment of the day was making his temper want to fly. But he kept a straight face and replied politely every time he got a remark from the Professor. He could not afford to loose his temper and loose the respect of a teacher. What was with this girl? It was like she was meant to bring out the worst in Tom. He didn't like it one bit. When she looked at him with her sweet smile, fake sweet smile might he add, he felt like his territory was being invaded.

The fifteen-minute until ten bell rang. They only had until eleven for potions and it was time for them to clean up. The chime seemed to bring Slughorn back to reality… _and to his teaching position_. Tom noted. With a booming authoritative voice, he called to his students. "Your potion should clear with a thin silver sheen. Bring me a small sample. Make sure you write your name on the flask, Mr. Black. Good day." Before he turned to leave for his office, he turned to Tom and the mud blood. "You two were phenomenal!"  
The Granger... mud blood, quickly poured her potion into a flask and grabbing her bag, trying to make a speedy escape. He almost rejoiced in the fact she was trying to be rid of him. If it were not for the fact he was annoyed and all at the same time amused with her, he would have let her flee. But, he did double time, grabbing his books and turning in his flask. Tom followed her closely out the door. Her speed was fast and, if it weren't for him being a few inches taller than her, he probably would have lost her. After going up a sequent of stairs, they both popped up to the much warmer and, better lit, corridors of the first floor.

She then turned on him. "Why are you following me?" she demanded.

"You and I have the same classes," he pointed out to the heated female.

"I know that," she practically spat. "But why are you acting like my shadow?"

"I'm your guide, remember?" he once again pointed out. She went quiet briefly.

Hermione's eyes were lowered to the ground. He could sense her mood darkening. "I can find my own way around, thank you very much," she said before turning on her heels.

Tom only allowed her to take a few steps before he called to her, "and why is that?"

"Why is what?" she said without turning to him.

"Why is it you can find your own way? For the past several minutes you have been going in the right direction to Arithmency. By all means, that isn't a very easy classroom to find."

Deer caught in the headlights, he loved that reaction. "Let's go," she said, waiting for him to resume his guide ship. Tom shifted the weight of his bag before walking up to her.

They walked in silence before he broke her vow, "You must have had a pretty amazing tutor." It was casual and Tom didn't exactly like being casual with a mud blood.

"He was." she stated.

"So... you are still going on that whole home school story?"

"I was home schooled," Hermione stated.

"Were you now?" His voice was full of taunting laughter. He added, "I believe you."

They once again broke into silence, and it remained until they made their way to the top floor. "I doubt it." Tom smiled gleefully. He had found himself a toy.

_REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!! *does the review dance!* Sorry for all those people that wanted this to be a very, very, Tom Riddle POV. I know most of it was in Hermione's. So a few things, I'm thinking about renaming this story to the Third Corridor. Why I want to call it that will be revealed later in the story. Give me your thoughts, and if you have a better idea on a name tell me noa! Also more about the corridors will be revealed as we go along. Patients is the key, and remember this is a very very Tom Riddle POV, so we can't just know all about Hermione now can we!_


	4. Chapter 4

_The mudblood intrigues me. No, not the right words...she invokes a certain trait in me that I haven't embraced for years. Undying, unrelenting desire to pummel her into the ground. I hate that smug half smile she gives me every time she answers a deemed 'difficult' question. It's like she knows I want nothing more that to blow her brains out with my wand. I think I might even relish the thought if her dirty blood would drip onto the stone floor.  
Last night, I dreamed of her. Her skin was yellowed from the blood leaking out of her skull. It matted in that god forsaken hair of hers. The look gave me a high I've never felt. She was so lifeless, twisted with shock...  
I will teach this lowly creature that she is not good enough to so much as lick my shoes. Mudbloods, why do they even strive for success when they are so genetically underdeveloped? I will try to enjoy this game of hers. I will also enjoy the moment of her defeat._

~ Tom Marvolo Riddle

March 15, 1942

His diary entry was indeed dark, one of the most dark and brutal entries. But the built up of hate towards her was so damn overwhelming he had to let it out. Never in a long time had someone gotten him so worked up. Like he had written, Hermione took the utmost pleasure in seeing him loose control. He was number one in the class, not her. Tom would show her that it takes more than reading books and studying hard to best him. No, he had talent on his side and no muggleborn trash was ever going to get a higher score than he!  
Tom snapped the thing shut at the sound of foot steps.

Alphard poked his head in, "Professor Slughorn requests your presence in his office." his voice was edgy with annoyance.

"Right, I'll be there in a second." he replied so the other Slytherin would disappear. Alphard took his cue and Tom shoved his diary back into its hiding place.

It didn't take Tom long to get to his destination, Slughorn's office was just a mere floor above the Slytherin common room. He knocked at the well oiled wooden door.

"Come in." Slughorn's slurred.

Great, already drunk. Tom thought to himself as he pulled open the door.

"Tom m'boy, come sit, sit." he waved his wand so a stool appeared out of thin air. Riddle took it without hesitation.

"You told Black that you needed to see me." Tom said evenly as he looked straight into Slughorns totally flushed face.

"Ah, yes. It's about that Hermione Granger. Fascinating girl, don't you think? Only been here two days and she is already challenging the spot of my star pupil." His words irritated Riddle. The man spoke as if he wasn't there. Tom Riddle was his star pupil.  
Over my dead body. Tom inwardly scalded while his face in the real world stayed tranquil.

"Your point is, sir?" Tom said evenly enough that Slughorn's drunkenness stopped him from noticing Tom's sour nature.

"My point is! My point is!" The man seemed to sulk a little but quickly looked darkly. "I am to know nothing of why she is here. Why they are here." he corrected himself. "Tom, if I were you I'd tried to get very comfortable in that chair of yours."

Nice try, there is no way for me to get comfortable in this hardwood, splintering, so called chair you made while drunk.  
Tom wiggled a little for the professor giving him the imitation of him getting 'comfortable'.

Then he started after he poured himself another drink. "Did you know that only the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster know why they are here? As I am quite sure you are able to realize that it is impossible for any student to start at the end of the year, nigh, end of semester, yet these three are here and attending. Dippet and Dumbledore welcomed them in with open arms, breaking the rules. Do you know what they told us teachers, Tom? That it is not the right time to reveal they're decision. Absolute bullocks if you ask me." he took a huge gulp of his new favorite drink. "I know nothing about them, other than this. I know I should not take you confidence in telling you this, but you are a trustworthy lad. The first day they arrived, they spent all day taking placement exams." This made Tom's eyes widen enough to show surprise even though deep down he was complete shocked. "Do you know that means Tom? Huh? Do you?" Slughorn became even more passionately distressed.

Tom licked his lips before carefully replying. "It means they have no educational records."

"Exactly!" Slughorn exclaimed. "When Dumbledore later delivered me the results of the three students potion results I about keeled over at the overwhelming marks that this Hermione Granger received. Did you know her grade is just a nigh ten points lower than yours? I thought they were just a bunch of country bumpkins that decided that there parents schooling was not adequate and decided to join us. Of course for that to be true this family had to be both wealthy and influential to join in mid semester! So I looked up their surnames, Weasley's are poor, and Granger is as muggle as you can get. This complexed me so I played a little with yours and Ms Granger's schedule." the man admitted.

It then dawned on Tom. "You wanted me to keep an eye out on her so I could leak information about her to you."  
"Indeed and ultimately that is why you are here before me now. I need to know what you have discovered about Ms Granger."  
Tom wished he could have laughed out right. It was amazing how this teacher was so trusting in him. He actually thought he would divulge his information with him.

Certainly not. Though he suppose he should thank him. If it weren't for Slughorn, Tom may have not found something to toy with when bored.

"So what have you learned?" Slughorn demanded bringing to back from his thoughts.

"That they were home-schooled." he relieved shrugging ever so slightly. Not a big deal to tell him the truth on what she said. Ignore the fact she was lying.

"And do you believe her?"

"Yes."

"Did she say why she was home-schooled and why she suddenly came to Hogwarts or why she was suddenly admitted?"

"Not a whole lot. She seems to be shy." he lied. "From what I have heard it was some personal business with the two families parents."  
"I see..." Slughorn collapsed in his chair. "Tom, I need you to get me more information. If you do this, I will keep you at the top of your potion class even if Granger bests you by amazing amounts of points."

This sent a sting to Tom's pride. He did not need this fool's help. Tom didn't need anyone's help, he would crush her easily. Tom outranked her by far.

"Of course, professor. May I go?" he asked as politely as possible wanting nothing more than to leave. Slughorn waved him off as he he began to gulp down the rest of his drink.

Tom walked nonchalantly down the quiet and dead halls. It was five o'clock, not quite time for people to start heading down to the Great Hall. He had decided that he would head to the library and get in some quiet reading time alone, away from everybody. After being disrupted by Alphard he did not want a repeat.

Selectively, he picked out an alcove off the main corridor of bookcases. It wasn't well lit, but Tom that was perfectly fine by him. More camouflage that way. Angling his book to the weak lamp light, he opened 'Salazar Slytherin's Favorite Places To Be'. He began the tedious

work of reading the overly boring book.  
It only took moments for him to reap success. If anyone could have seen Tom's face, they would have noted how twisted it looked. A toothy grin that stretched to far and a glint in the eye that was to mean. "Chamber of Secrets." he whispered to himself and let out a low chuckle.

* * *

Hermione paced nervously as she waited for both Ginny and Ron to arrive at the prearranged meeting site. It had been a whole day since they had arrived in 1942 yet they had not been able to talk together and alone. There was just too much hustle and bustle at their untimely appearance. Ginny was the hardest it seemed to get in touch with. The young, unwashed, Alphard had been at her heels like lovesick puppy since yesterday. Ron had guaranteed that he would get the bloke to leave her side long enough for her to slink off to the abandon classroom for their meeting.

Surely enough she heard quick, heavy footsteps of the duo as if they were running. The two red heads rushed through the door out of breath barring the door shut. They let out quick gasps and tried their best to calm them.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" they hushed in unison bringing a finger to their lips.

Hermione took their warning and remained quiet as a mouse. Two seconds later she heard only one pair of feet running by, pausing only slightly at the door. It was another three seconds before that person continued on their way.

Once the echoes of the footsteps faded the two let out a big sigh. "Was that who I think it was?" Hermione inquired.

"Alphard." Ginny said a little breathless. "He's impossible." she added before she wiped her sweaty brow. "He won't let me out of his sight!"

"I'll murder the son of bitch." Ron swore.

Hermione gave him a dirty look at his use of language, but Ron didn't shrink one bit at her look. This was his sister that Alphard was

stalking. After a good minute of glaring, Hermione caved in, deciding he had his rights.

"So..." Ginny started to break the silence. "Where do we begin?"  
Hermione sat on to of a very dusty desk, she straightened long 40's skirt primly. "Well, I suppose our greatest mystery is you Ginny. How was it you were sorted into Slytherin of all places?"

"Oh, that." Ginny almost batted the question away with her casualness. "The hat said I was much too ambitious to be placed into Gryffindor." she batted her hand as she sat in a seat. Hermione and most likely Ron, understood the vague meaning. Ever since Harry had been murdered by Voldemort, it was she that lead the calvary. When they found out about the first corridor, it was she who reassured Hermione's decision, even when Dumbledore gave her doubts. Before they even found out about the corridor, Ginny was sneaking off to the library late at night to read restricted books until sunrise. Overall, Ginny did more work than Ron and Hermione combined. It was obvious she wanted Harry back no matter what, even if she had to commit heinous crimes in the process. His death had made her almost cutthroat.

"What about you." she asked. "You were up there for awhile, what did that hat say to you?"  
Hermione bit her lip, remembering the sorting hat's deep raspy voice telling her to watch her actions as well as the others. "He told me I had to be brave and do what's right, basically. That, and he told me that playing with fate was no child's game. If I don't watch my step, I'll

erase everything that's in the future..."

"Sounds like the hat." Ron commented. "Didn't tell me anything, just bellowed 'Gryffindor'."

"Forget the hat, when can discuss it later." Ginny ushered them from the subject. "What is our first action?"  
Ron laughed. "Let's just corner him and kill him. He can't take all three of us!"

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded. "We cannot just go and kill someone in the past! Did you not read that book I gave you on the rules of time travel!" he looked at his feet sheepishly, giving her a clear answer. "If you kill someone in the past, you could annihilate generations of people. Say we kill Voldemort as a fourth year, and because of it, your mom and dad don't fall in love, then you and Ginny will not exist in the future! There is a reason to everyones existence." she finished her speech by adding.

"Not to mention we would all rot in Azkaban!"

"Would have been worth it," he muttered to himself.

"So, I was thinking." Ginny said. "In about a year, he opens the Chambers of Secrets. My suggestion is that we prevent him from opening it. In the meantime, until we get our second clue to the second corridor."

"Yes, that would be a good start." Hermione admitted, a little irritated that she hadn't suggested it herself. She then glared at Ron. "I think you should take the first shift in watching, Voldemort."

His face paled slightly, "W-what?! Why me?"

"You look nervous, Ronny." Ginny teased her brother. "Where went all that big talk about killing and the such."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be by myself!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his cowardice. "Be brave Ron, he's only fifteen. What's a fifteen year old gonna do? Now here's the Marauder's Map. Good luck."

The two girls left Ron in the room looking aghast.

* * *

Tom walked about empty corridor once more. This time not because the students were busy in their common rooms, but because no one ever went into this part of the castle. Even though it was more abandoned then the more populated areas of the castle, the House Elves had kept clean and warm looking as possible. His destination was to the fifth floor in the east wing where this old snake statue he remembered once passing a year before. He remembered it held a book in its mouth, which to him seemed odd.

He approached the room down a pair of stairs from the sixth floor that hadn't been waxed in years. The room had a dim light that shown on the old granite statue. Tom began to examine the snake carefully. He instantly frowned, from his memory he remembered it was coiled in a shape of a 'S'. But the snake's head was curved while the main body straight until its tail took an unrealistic sharp turn outwards. To his disappointment the snake was in the shape of a '2'. This made no sense. Salazar Slytherin's favorite number was eight. If it were to represent him, it would have been in a shape of an 'S'.

This perplexed Tom as he stooped to look at some faded writing at the base of the snake. He never got to read it for he heard something. A slight foot step on the staircase. Tom found himself reaching into his pocket ever so slightly. One the count of three he whirled around with his wand out stretched to fire at his enemy. He hesitated. Staring at him with a dark, angry, stare was no other than the male Weasley. Only his eyes held emotion, without so much as blinking, he turned his back to Tom, walking back up the stairs.

Grinding his teeth, a wave of hate hit Tom full on. He was being watched! With a look that could kill he glared at the spot that Ron had been standing at and seethed, "Hermione Granger."

_Read and Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Whoops this took some time to write. Okay before you start reading. I percieve that Voldemort-chan had a bad temper. Why? Well it's simple, he killed people that didn't do their job right. So imagine him going through puberty, he's gonna fly of the handle I think. So you have been warned. Before I go one to meh chatper, reviewers, I have replies for you. I luv you all. _

_misschippie: yep, harry he dead. he so dead that the maggots have made him a feast. :D_

_: Did I update soon, nope, sorry... Also yes Slughorn is gonna have some major impacts in this story so beware! Also Ron's family tree did not indeed transcend from the ninja's. Nope his was prolly a burly viking. _

_magicaldraco: Yes Slughorn is bad to the bone. Also thank you for saying that you liked how I am easing them in to the time period. I thought I might be, well, failing a little. _

_Moogoo: are you my beta'r? no? the back off there! only me myself, and beta'r get to see meh rough draft. oh wait at the moment this is a rough draft :/ hey at least I updated. lol_

_LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: from now on, if you review, you shall be dubbed LK. thank you for thinking my story is amazing. it nourishes my ego._

Hermione woke up with a jolt, letting out a short scream that she stifled quickly making her sound as if she had a squeaky toy in her mouth. Her fingers brushed the tip of her brow, feeling the wet, sticky mixture of sweat that had accumulated from her horrid dream. She bit her lip. More like horrid memory. With all her might she struggled to keep the memory from coming back to the surface where it didn't belong. First, Hermione stared at the drapes of her fellow classmate, Adrinda Vrindra, a smart mouth female she had recently been introduced to. This didn't work, she could almost see the outline of his face forming in the folds of the cloth. Instantly she looked away, then focusing on a big pile Virginia Schell's socks. Incredibly this fourth year reminded her of Ron's pile of sock back at the burrow. Even though a memory of Ron was in her mind, they some how formed themselves into snakes coiling around each others bodies, just like the snakes had...Hermione shook her head violently.

It seemed there was no way of escaping it. Hermione burrowed her head heavily in her arms. Letting out a sob. The face...the snakes...it was all fresh in her mind tormenting her. No will power could give her rest from the awful reel of memories playing over and over. The sticky sweat that stretched from her brow to her hands began to take shape into blood. Hermione could almost hallucinate the feeling of his blood pouring in between her toes like red hot fire. A fellow student tossed in their sleep, but that's not what she heard, it was him, walking closer and closer, bending over using his wand to tip her chin up to meet his eyes...

Hermione's eyes flashed open. That was all she could take in for one night. Without a hesitation she grabbed her wand, not wanting to see his red eyes, not wanting feel Harry's blood flowing at her feet. With swish of her wand, icy cold water poured on her out of thin air. The bitter cold gnawed at her flesh clearing all thoughts of Harry and Voldemort. For a few minutes she let the drafty air bite at skin. It felt good not to remember that horrible night. Content that she wasn't going to have a relapse, she dried herself off and went back to sleep.

* * *

Tom was waiting for her and he was pissed. His blood was still simmering from last night's encounter. How dare she send someone to jump him! That had been his conclusion. Hermione Granger was shaking in her boots and now the filthy mudblood had sent her blood traitor of a boyfriend to try and jump him. What a little vicious curd she was. Tom gritted his teeth as he waited.

They happened to have Care of Magical creatures together, and he knew for a fact that she had to come out this very door to head to the grounds. There was no avoiding him. If he was lucky, she wouldn't have that Weasley creature with her.

The re-enforced doors creaked as they were opened and surely enough she walked out with a few Gryffindors around, none of them was a red head, he noted. Show time. He thought to himself as he walked out of his hiding place.

"Hermione, good morning." He greeted her with utmost politeness. This made her group of gaggling girls stop.

Adrinda, a girl he knew that always got herself in trouble because of her big mouth, whispered into Hermione's ear. He read her lips, "Oh it's Riddle. You should go talk to him." The near by girls giggled with Adrinda. Hermione was biting her lip, as if she were a little nervous. This entertained Tom, she had a hint of why he was calling out to her.

She walked out of the group of girls, clutching her Care of Magical creatures book to her chest tightly. "If this is about you being my guide, I do not need one. I've made some friends." She nudged ever so slightly to the small group.

His features broke out into a casual brightness, no one could actually hear what he was saying to her. Also, to his knowledge, the air-headed group of girls she claimed as friends could not read lips. "I just wanted to know why you sent Ronald Weasley after me last night." His voice was an octave higher than usual, his wordless sound waves heading for the girls ears would not sound hostile in anyway. Hermione was no twit, to his irritation, she could read between the lines.

Hermione let out a gasp that was clearly over exaggerated, "I did not know!"

"I do believe, my bosom friend, I told you not to lie to me already." Tom kept his act up.  
Hermione crossed her arms, "I am not lying. I can't help it if someone wants to jump you. After all," she noted her next words passingly,

"You are a 'git.'"

Tom's face twitched. "Well, Hermione Granger, I do believe that is your opinion only. You see, no one sees me as dirty dog and such." Hermione's stared at him with intensity and not exactly looking at him in the eye. "What?"

"Did you know you had a zit right here?" Her hand scanned her jaw. Tom snapped his hand to his jaw and flinched at a bump's tenderness.

"Hermione!" One of the girls called her. "We're gonna be late. Tell Tom he can talk on the way to class!"

Hermione looked at Tom, slightly with a bemused look on her face. "Well, I'll see you later."  
Tom's blood had left simmering to full out boiling, he was sure people could see steam coming out his ears. To say the least, he was done being nice.

* * *

Hermione tried really hard not to laugh as she turned away back to her little group. Who would have thought that the most notorious Dark Wizard had gone through puberty? Noting on his deformity was sure to make Tom go a slight crazy as well. Then she got a chill down her spine. Should she had done that? Hermione felt as of late as if she were a decoy. Very well placed decoy that kept Tom from using his full attention on her friends. His anger towards her kept his mind from where they had come from. Or at least that was her theory. It seemed to be correct as well, since her first day attending her classes, he hadn't brought up the question. Maybe he was busy. To Hermione, it was just to hopeful to think that he was distracted by her little act.

Arriving at the Care of Magical Creatures ground, Hermione was forced to push her thoughts back.  
"Oh my!" Michelle Grugnat, a Ravenclaw student, shrieked in awe so loudly that it made a few people jump besides Hermione. Her blond wavy head was easy to pick out, she was pointing a brown, chestnut horse that was grazing in the new spring grass. "That's a Aethonan, that is!" Her airy voice attracted peoples attention. Hermione noted it's tan feathery wings. She had studied its cousin before back in her time, the Abraxan. But this Pegasus seemed more beautiful than the one she had seen.

"Attention, attention all." A deep womanly voice interrupted the crowd. A stern teacher wearing dirt covered robes and a tightly bound bun, appeared out of the pushes. Behind her was a levitated assortments of tools. "Today, as clearly as Ms. Grugnat predicted, we shall be studying Aethonan's. Who here can tell me where this Pegasus hails from?"

It was time to best Tom once again. To her disappointment, Tom's hand had spiked the sky before hers, "Yes Mr. Riddle." The nameless professor asked her student.

"Europe, I believe, Mrs. Furwelks." he stated simply.

"Correct, Mr. Riddle."

"What." Hermione said quietly to herself. That wasn't right. "Wait, Mrs. Furwelks, isn't the Aethonans only found in Great Britain and Ireland, not all over Europe."

She turned to her and eyed her, she could tell that the teacher was about to speak, but a very haughty Riddle piped up quicker, "Last time I checked we indeed lived in Europe, Granger."

Oh, this wasn't good. From accounts of the future, Voldemort wasn't as cool headed as people thought. He would kill his followers from just anger alone. Hermione was in his path of anger at the moment. She since she should back off, so she bit her lip, willing to go submissively to Riddle, just this one time.

Tom had other plans, "Well, isn't it?" This made Furwelks look on in interest. The teacher had heard that the Hermione Granger was challenging the most talented fourth year and she wanted to see it for herself.  
"Well," her started to choose her words wisely. "So is Germany and Italy, but you wont find Aethanons there, you will find Abraxans instead.

So you are initially wrong, Riddle."

"Wrong!" he spat, "It's the same bloody answer you filthy-" he stopped his words as if he choked. But Hermione knew what the next word would have been.

"No, I am right, you are wrong." she asserted herself. "My answer is clearly more correct than yours, Riddle. You can't stand that you've been bested by a-" the word muggle came from her lips muffled. She had been silenced by Tom's wandless magic. Hermione's hand clasped her wand, she was going to get him back.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Furwelks had turned from amused to just purely shocked. They were supposed to handle the dispute respectively. "Detention for you, Mr. Riddle. I will not have you silencing my students nor implying about their blood status'."  
His mouth fell open from shock. Detention! Riddle did not get detention. "And you Ms. Granger, untie his shoe laces. Don't think I didn't see your hand go into your pocket! You can join him and as well. Both of you in my office Saturday and Sunday at 7 p.m."  
Without a word from either of them for the rest of the session, Riddle and Granger, were in a locked battle. Not blinking, not facially showing emotion, but both trying to melt the others insides.

_A/N Your author loves you, but she needs reviews. So please review! I'll take the good and the bad kay. Also sorry that this is rough draft, but I think I owe you all for the wait. _

Beta'd by Pyrite. All hail!


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it took so long. I just needed to sit down and write this which I didn't do for a long time. Anyways you guys are going to love this chapter, I assure you all!_

Chapter 6  
"Dreadful, absolutely dreadful." Professor Slughorn tisked dramatically as Tom stood rigid as if he were ashamed with himself. This pose was easy for Tom, the way he hung his head even made it more melodramatic. While all the time his eyes were looking harshly at the stone floor, letting his anger find its outlet.

"Why is it, that you had to quarrel with the very person I wanted information from! Tom..." Slughorn's voice went up a few octaves from the shear wonder and disbelieving at the young prodigy's misbehavior. "I just, cannot, will not believe, that you would show any prejudice towards anyone. You're just so gentle and quiet. But I must know why, out of all people, did you pick Hermione Granger to soil your perfect reputation with?"

"I am sorry, Professor. I do not know what came over me. I will try to make amends with her as quick as I can." Tom softly spoke, playing the 'Oh I'm so sorry, I will never do such a thing again' card.  
For some odd reason, this isn't what Slughorn wanted to hear. "But that just doesn't tell me why."  
Tom looked up from his stone floor, looking abashed. He even added a few fleeting glances. "I-I'm sorry Professor, I just find it hard for me to work someone at my own level." His voice was full of pain, making it husky that would melt even the coldest and cruel heart.

Slughorn's once disapproving stare turned to one full of understanding, even concern? Tom inwardly rolled his eyes. It was clear where this was going. "I see." Slughorn said simply at first. "Tom, have you ever thought of trying to get along with Ms. Granger? Seldom men win over women's hearts by fighting. Specially the intelligent ones like your Ms. Granger." YOUR Ms. Granger?! Tom wanted to rip out his ears at the sound of the words alone. "You must use tact. Tom you have a great brain, use it. Be spontaneous, flattering."

I'll use it to plan your inedible end, Tom's body seethed. "I see. But I'm afraid that's not quite it, Professor." Tom tried to get the very thought of he and Granger as an item from the drunken fools mind.

"Denial, I love it!" The man guffawed. "Tell you what, if you get me some nice and heavy information I will wish you either to be in every class possible until you graduate, or to be out of everyone I can retch you from. Hell, if you get me something extraordinary I will give you that A I promised."  
Tom really hoped Slughorn didn't notice the eye twitch he had caused him.

"Good news, Hermione!" Ron greeted happily as Hermione entered their abandoned classroom. "It seems, Ginny has found a very interesting book, that will, what did she say 'ameliorate' our situation?"

"Nice word, Ron." Hermione laughed at his struggle to pronounce it properly.

He brushed her off with a shrug, "Well first before my dearest sister, speaks, I would like to commiserate your detention with Riddle."

"What is this, big word day, Ron?" Hermione asked incredulously. Ginny chuckled more to herself then anything. "What?" She questioned her red-haired friend.

"Ron's just smitten, is all. Apparently, she thinks he might be an idiot because of his 'simple talk'." Though Ginny's words were light, Hermione tried to reason with herself why her heart suddenly felt as light as lead.

"Her name is Elanor." Ron sighed heavily as she entered her mind.

"Believe it or not, she's in Slytherin. But enough of this talk. About the book." Ginny interjected before Ron could even start his sappy story. "Look here, Hermione. See this paragraph and read it. Tell me I am a genius afterwards."

Hermione took the book from Ginny's lap, scrutinizing over the much faded script. 'If one is to talk about wizards or witches whom have arrived out of nowhere with great knowledge, one has to mention Belthia Caldrum. It is said she was schooled by her family rather than attend any great and knowledgeable school. Whatever these members of her family taught her had given her a brand new science that no wizard would have thought of, origins of diseases. Back in the 16th century we were like barbarians. Feeding our people with potions that did not heal and bled them for their common physicals. Belthia was the first to hand out a written book to the public on health, cleanliness, and curing properties and for what illnesses. She often preached to groups of midwives, "Just because one good potion works on the common cold does not mean it will cure your foot rot."'

"Most interesting Ginny." Hermione had to admit.

"If you start at the beginning of the book a read on, many of the wizards or witches stories are the same. They came out of nowhere and made a great leap in magic. Sounds like something we could do if we chose to. I think they used the corridor destination. Because later Belthia disappears out of thin air after a visit to a small village. If we could find that corridor-"

"But Ginny, shouldn't all the corridors be in Hogwarts?"

"The books never mentioned anything like that. The clues might all be here, but the corridors could be all over the place. Think about it, people have shown up out of nowhere helped the world and disappeared down the path of time. Belthia was no different only in this once case, she went to a village and went home or threw the next corridor. We just need to research and we can find out what village she frequently visited and go there and find the corridor." After her long speech the girls face turned red from the lack of air.

Before Hermione could interject, Ron had a revelation, "But if she went home, wouldn't that mean that she found the the forth corridor?"

"What!" Ginny said a little rudely at his words.

"Think about it, we went through Destination, but we have to go through two more before we can find the fourth to go home. If Belthia-"

"Disappeared then she went through the fourth corridor!" Hermione chimed in with his words. "Brilliant, Ron! We can find the one that can take us home! Ginny good work, see if you can find anything else on this Belthia Caldrum. Maybe her past can help us find the next corridor. In the meantime, I must go to detention." The good news kept Hermione's spirits up, despite she had to spend the rest of her evening with Tom.

Hermione climbed the last flight of stairs that led to Mrs. Furwelks office. She wasn't overly surprised the Tom had arrived early, wearing his evening clothing of a white buttoned down T-shirt and his black school slacks. His arms were crossed leaning on a pillar by the window. His gaze was focused on a few strangling students playing a late game of Quidditch. Though Hermione hated to admit it, but at the moment, it was almost as if she were looking at Harry. Tom's relaxed state just made him seem like a normal student, Hermione argued with herself. But in all truth, Harry probably inherited some of Voldemort's mannerisms on the fateful night of Harry's parents deaths.

Tom felt her gaze on him. He turned his head slightly to get a look at her himself. Hermione had a very sad and distant look, which caught Tom a little off guard. Usually when you look at the person you hate, you don't look sad about it. This made him feel a little uncomfortable. He didn't want to even imagine what type of thoughts were crossing her mind at the moment. Languidly, he turned his body off the pillar and gave her a roughish smile. It jolted her back to life nonetheless and she quickly looked away from him.

"Hello, Granger. Were you fancying me?" He mocked at her. "Like what you see?"

"I was just seeing if you ever took care of that zit problem of yours, Tom. The last thing I want tonight is seeing that monster pop."

Tom's grin fell but he added mutually, "Has anyone told you look like bucktoothed beaver?"

"Has anyone told you that you smell bad?" Hermione shot back at him with the ferocity of a bunny. They certainly did not need to make a scene in Furwelks office.

Tom huffed a little. "At least I attempt to groom myself? What's your excuse, your mother was a pig?"

"You two can add two more weeks to your detention time." Furwelks said out of thin air. The two looked for her but it wasn't until a book case swung open did she step out. "I can hear everything you say while in my office for future conduct." Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. Two more weeks with this this...she couldn't even describe what Tom was. What a nightmare. "Now if you please, this way. We have a lot of cleaning to do and we only have three hours left of the night." Furwelks said with complete royal air. Hermione had a feeling she was not going to get along with this teacher at all.

They arrived at the East Wing seeing a dusty and slightly cobwebbed artifacts. "We are to go from room to room going through the crates, sifting and throwing away useless garbage then cleaning the rooms themselves. However for tonight, I think we should just focus on the main chamber and hall. Here's your broom, Hermione and here's your mop, Tom." They both looked at each other and grimaced at the muggle work they were being subjected to. "Now let me tell you this, children. I want full cooperation from the two of you. That means no bickering, no sabotaging or I will see the both of you next year to clean more rooms until you both get along!"

With the end of her speech the two of them melted to the floor, Hermione sweeping a section, then Tom coming in immediately to mop the section. They did it in absolute silence for neither wanted to spend their free time together more then they already had to. At this time, Tom took it to his advantage to think of where the Chamber of Secrets could be located. Mrs. Furwelks had given him an apt opportunity to find his own clues. Tom accidentally bumped into Hermione, she glared at him and remarked, "God gave you eyes, use them."

"What was that Ms. Granger? An insult?" Tom bellowed loudly making Furwelks look at them from her dusting.

"Both of you apologize right now." The teacher saw through both of them quite easily. Both of them muttered sorry and went back to work. No matter what Furwelks told them to do, it didn't change the atmosphere of the place. If they were given a chance they would trip the other into a pile of muck. Hermione in her rage was beginning to forget that this was Mr. Voldemort-Gonna-Be, but she found herself itching ever closer and closer to her wand in her pocket. In all reality, she was just sweeping the floor with one hand doing a poor job. She kept her eyes on the back of Furwelks head.

"Reaching for your wand?" Tom whispered into her ear, his hot breath tingling her neck and warming the chills that were running down her back. "I'm already several steps ahead of you." He jabbed his wand slightly into the middle of her back. Over Hermione's shoulder he kept his gaze at Furwelks as she dusted thoroughly an army of suit of armor. The Professor didn't know what was going on. Tom leaned his head back to her ear, "I've already bewitched her with a minor spell. Making her very absorbed in her work. She won't want to look away from her dusting."

Hermione found her heart beating faster and faster, "What are you going to do?" She said bravely. This time when Tom's spoke again his lips actually made contact with her earlobe. Hermione let out a little gasp as she tried to control her breathing. Every nerve was being over sensitive and she could feel the form of his lips, they were smirking.

"Nothing." he said innocently. He slink his hand to her wrist and wretched her around. Looking at her straight in the eyes. He was glaring a sharply and took pleasure as she recoiled wanting to get away from him. "Let me make this clear. I do not like being spied on." He let her go and grabbed his mop and bucket and went back to work. His spell dispersed moments later and Furwelks turned to check on the two. "Get back work Ms. Granger!"

It took a few moments for her to register that Professor Furwelks had even yelled at. Hermione took her broom and began to sweep half-heartedly. Her mind wandered on how Tom's lips were on her ear. "It's just my hormones." Hermione cried to herself. She didn't really like Tom, it was just her chemical makeup that made her feel haughty. This scared her more then anything yet. Riddle could have done somethig horrible to her and all she could think of was his scent, which despite earlier accusations he did smell good, Tom's body leaning into hers, and his soft lips. Using the only remedy she knew of, Hermione focused on Harry's bleeding body and his fading eyes as they turned lifeless. Like a dose of cold water, Hermione forgot about Riddle's lips, body, and scent entirely.

A loud clang and laughter from the stairwell just about made Hermione jump out of her skin. Furwelks ears perked up and she went into super professor mode. "You two, when I get back you better both be behaving and cleaning!"

Hermione wasn't going to take any chances. As soon as Furwelks was up those stairs, Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed at Riddle, who also had his wand out pointing at her. Tom smirked at her state. She looked disheveled and steamy. He let out a full chested laugh, "Maybe you do fancy me, Granger. Was I a bit too much for your muggle mind to handle?"

"Funny, for someone who is so proud of his blood sure did enjoy getting close to my dirty blood body." Hermione snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I quite heard you right. Did you just accuse me of wanting to get close to your body? I think I could find a much better girl than yourself to 'lean' on and terrorize."

Hermione gave him a crooked devilish smile full of hate, "Some terrorizing that was. I guess pressing ones lips to anothers ear caressingly is so supposed to scare them! Sexually harassing-"

Tom let a spell fly, Hermione ducked and let out a scream. The spell hit where Furwelks was cleaning, the suit of armors exploded clanging together as they ripped apart. Riddle's face went pale from what Hermione thought was the trouble they were about to get into. Hermione, still clutching her head, looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened. There was a a giant serpent 'S' with the lettering 'open' below. "The Chamber of Secrets." She hissed.  
- Dedicated to Anubis.

_A/N: See it was good, was it not? Anyways review and I am sorry about the lateness. _

_And answering reviews!_

_LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL- thank you for liking my writing gives me much joy in hearing that. I hope you loved this chapter as much as the last one. _

_Charlotte232- Yes and the zit scene had a come back in this chapter too!_

_- A now they are gonna have detention together for a very very long time!_

_Moogoo- Your demands have been met. Review you crazy devil. _

_SKAM- really read it to you as a bedtime story. Was it Moogoo by any chance?_

_Well see you next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tom launched his school bag at him desk. Its impact knocked several of his ink bottles and quills onto to the floor, meanwhile it threatened to topple his small mirror over. Throwing back his head, Tom let out an expletive howl. He kicked his chair from its place by his desk and leaned over to look at himself. His eyes bore at himself as if he were analyzing some random student. A few moments past before his reflection twisted in a something almost evil looking.

His usually dark brown hair was maintained, slightly parted to the side and his locks of wavy hair in place. Instead it was forward and free, almost covering his dark eyes. Every feature looked at him in disgust. How could he have screwed up so horribly in just a few days? Until this day, he had an impeccable reputation, not a cross word on his record and perfect grades. All of that was disrupted by that be damned mudblood. Worst part is, it was like she _knew_ he was after the Chamber of Secrets. He gritted his teeth. How could that be, he demanded of himself. Not one student in the whole bloody school thought the chamber was real. Yet this girl, who claimed she was nothing more than someone who was home taught and until this year. None of it was believable and he wasn't about to believe it then. Tom was right to be suspicious of her.

"_The Chamber of Secrets."_ her voice echoed in his head like acid to his blood. Before it faded he recoiled his right fist back and slammed it with all of his might into this mirror. Tom winced at his stupidity as his blood trickled down the ruined surface. He snapped his hand back causing more damage to his and wrist, "God damn it all!" he shook his hand violently trying to get some of the pain to dissipate. However all Tom seemed to do was fling his fresh blood all over his clothes and other surfaces in the area. "Damn mudblood, I'll see you dead before all this is said and done."

Babying his hand he began to leave his dorm but then a sudden idea came to him. He could take a roundabout way to the hospital wing that would go right by the his recent discovery. Tom's face turned from pain to cunning. As he walked down the stairs to the common room he began to devise a plan. It was clear now on what he needed to do. First he would use his maimed state to give him an excuse of being out late. This would give him a chance to examine his find, unlike it did earlier. After this horrible night, Tom would start anew. Seeing how he was now condemned to the rest of the year to detention with himself, Furwelks, and the ever so darling and loving mudblood, he would use that time to gain her friendship, shaking her off of his trail to the chamber. Thirdly, he would open the chamber and use its powers to kill her first. Perfectly complete, no flaws.

"Oi, Tom!" Tom hissed inwardly and showed his distaste for the disturbance toward Alphard, whom was walking up to him with the Weasley girl. Alphard looked at him surprised, "What did you do to your hand?"

"Nothing, I just seemed to have injured it slightly is all. I'm heading to the hospital wing right now."

"Wait! Someone should come with you, your loosing a lot of blood. What if you faint?" his semi friend asked him worriedly.

"No that's fine. Plus, it's after curfew and Abraxas Malfoy would love to take this opportunity to use his perfectship against you." Tom tried to ward off Alphard. The shaggy haired boy was convinced at his words, side looking away in discomfort.

"I wouldn't mind coming with you." Ginny butted in after a few seconds.

"What?!" Tom and Alphard chimed together, Tom a bit more rude then Alphard.

"Well I need to pick up a book, and this would give me an excuse. I can go get it as soon as we drop you off at the hospital wing. While the madame is healing you I'll just swing by the library. Plus I think that Malfoy has a crush on me, so we shouldn't have any trouble with him."

Tom looked at her as if he had just swallowed a bucket of bile. What a cunning little creature she was, and what a nasty little viper her master was. Damn that Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione sat next to the fire by herself accept for Ron, whom was looking at the Marauders Map like she instructed. She was quite sure that Tom would indeed try to go down and see the newly uncovered 'S'. Riddle was now very close to finding the chamber and she had to prevent him from opening it as long as possible. She sighed to herself, at least she would be near Riddle for good amounts of time. Most of their free time would be spent together in detention until further notice and certainly for the rest of the year. Hermione had never seen such an angry professor in her life.

"'Mione, get a look at this!" Ron said urgently. She scooted closer to see the map. Two small dots one labeled Ginny, the other Tom, were leaving the slytherin chambers.

"What is he up to?" she questioned as she took the map from Ron's hands. Hermione frowned at their direction he was heading; completely and utterly away from the East Wing. Ginny, for whatever reason, was doing a good job in keeping the young Riddle preoccupied. After a few moments, they both stopped at the hospital wing, Ginny later living Riddle with the Madam Hector. "I wonder what's going on. I'm heading to the library, Ron. Here keep watching Riddle just in case he leaves the hospital wing."

"Should I come?" he asked her. She paused a moment weighing each result. If Ron were to come he would be able deter Riddle from going to the east wing of the school. However.

"_Let me make this clear. I do not like being spied on." _His cold words sunk into her brain like knives. Hermione couldn't possibly use Ron. She just had too much a distinct feeling that Riddle would not hold back. No, it would be up to her, she couldn't put Ron in danger. Hermione stole a glance at Ron. He was looking at her, half dreamy and lidded eyes, at the same time he seemed worried. His lips were partially parted. The memory of Riddle's lips on her ear made her wonder slightly if his would feel the same. But that look she so adored from Ron made the decision for her.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I don't think I'll need your help. Get some sleep you like exhausted."

Ron frowned at her answer. "Are you sure?" he asked one more time, his voice full of apprehension.

"Of course. Besides, Ginny will be there. He wouldn't dare do anything if he was outnumbered." Inwardly she hoped as she clutching the Marauder's Map to her chest.

"Good luck, Hermione." Ron whispered as she left the common room.

* * *

Tom wasn't exactly having the time of his life as he was 'escorted' by Ginny Weasley. She was chatting and chatting and CHATTING about nonsense and gossip. It practically made poor Tom Riddle's ear bleed. To his dismay, if they were indeed to bleed, he didn't think his body could handle it. His hand was keeping a steady flow of blood leaking down his robes.

"Anyways, I heard my brother is complete into this Elanor. Is she from Ravenclaw?" she asked Tom in airy tone.

Tom gritted his teeth, trying to fight through the fuzziness. Using all of his will he answered in a little mangled and irritated voice, "No, I believe she is in Slytherin. In _your _grade." Was she really this stupid? He wondered. Tom looked at her side ways, just in time to see a small smirk dissipate from her lips to be replaced with a humongous 'O'.

"Oh, that must be Elley. Elley, Elanor, I get it." she giggled.

Oh hell, she is doing it on purpose to annoy me! His inner self cursed. Tom found himself not to have enough strength to put up any fight against her. He just began to answer her questions, no snide remarks, it was like he was defeated.

His limbs were beginning to feel like lead yet all he could think of was to escape her chitter chatter and sneak to the east wing.

God he wasn't feeling good. Ginny noted that he was beginning to look very pale and dark circles were forming around his eyes. She tried her best not to look at him. The way he walked and the way his skin paled, reminded her of many that had died in her time. But Ginny was no fool, Riddle wasn't dying but she was sure he was suffering from a headache and light headiness. Her little game of being absolutely annoying was probably enough to twist daggers in the back of his head. Ginny smiled as she stopped at a door. "This is it." she motioned. Tom stopped abruptly, muddled slightly then noticed the reinforced door that could only be the hospital ward. "You'll be fine until I get back, right Thomas." she giggled at using his most formal name.

"Of course," he gave her the most sweetest smile he could muster in his state. It was still a bit too sour and fake even for Ginny to see through. "Thank you." he curtly said as he disappeared into the hospital wing.

Tom listened keenly for her footsteps. After a few moments, they faded away and he was left alone in the hospital by himself. There were no lamps or fires lit, he was utterly alone. Madam Hector must have turned in early for she had no patients in her beds.

"_I could go there now and come back before Ginny did."_ Tom whispered to himself. He paused slightly, looking at his mangled hand. Earlier when he hit his mirror, he only noticed the slices on his hand, but his hand slipped in several inches behind the mirror. The result was him having a nice gash on his wrist that was doing now must of the bleeding. Tom predicted he had maybe fifteen minutes to get from east wing there and back. Only enough time to try one thing, but could his body last that long? His eyebrows knitted together in intense concentration. This would be his only chance for a long time. If Ginny was where she really was, the library, then he could sneak without her knowing therefor the chain of command would not know either.

He was going to do it. Tom slipped out his wand and casted a spell to muffle his shoes, then with cat like skill, poked his head outside the door. Tom wasn't surprised to see Ginny, but the was preoccupied talking to a perfect that had caught her, and she was at the other end of the corridor. He could do it, he could sneak there and back again, Tom was sure of it. Without a sound he disappeared in the other direction.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the stairs before the ground floor watching the map. Ginny was near the library but not going in because she was being interrogated by the noble Hufflepuff student, Magnus Strofus. No doubt she would be sent back to slytherin as soon as he was done with his speech. Hermione ignored the two and focused her eyes on Tom- Hermione froze, he wasn't in the hospital. Quickly she thumbed through the marauders pages to the eastern part of the castle.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh as she stuffed the map in her robes, making double time to try and intersect Tom from the earlier fine. She kept on the second floor, knowing Tom wouldn't be able to hear here loud footsteps that no muffling charm of hers seemed to be able to stop echoing. She skirted to a stop and peered down the railing, Hermione could see his dark brown head and shoulders. Her hand went to her mouth to stop her from gasping. He was covered in blood. She watched as Riddle stumbled forward towards the 'S' as if he were drunk. With legs a little too wide apart, he stabled himself lifted his hand and let out a hiss. Nothing happened. In defeat, Riddle collapsed onto his bum, breathing heavily and nodding off.

"Oh now really!" Hermione rushed down the stairs and caught Riddle's head before it crashed onto the stone surface. His eyes focused on her for a moment before he drifted off.

_A/N: Well there you go guys. Just to let you know, I have once did what poor little Riddle did (sorta it was an accident in my case) and I cut my self really bad on the wrist. I bled a lot_ _and didn't last very long before fainting. But Tom he's an animal so he can last longer than me. Lol. So I hope this is okay of a chapter._

_Answering Reviews Time_

Moogoo- _I'm glad you liked it, but I didn't add a love scene in this one at all, sorry. It'll be awhile before I do again. Maybe, I'm not sure._

SKAM- _Here you go, new chapter at the speed of light!!_

darkwizard5656- _I have updated twice in one week now! Let's all do a dance!_

TandHrForever- _It wasn't my mouth on your ear dear, it was Tom's on Hermione's. Sheesh, fan girls lol. _

Clasicmovielover- _Well they aren't quite a pair yet, but they will be an amusing one once they are._

JC1988- _Well she is supposed to be 15, even the most reserved teenagers aren't wise. Also I think at this moment if Hermione had to choose between kissing Malfoy or Riddle, I think she would choose Malfoy. And she wasn't very good at keeping her mouth shut with Malfoy. I think._

HP-anime-girl- _Thank you thank you and thank you. I love it when people tell me they like my writing style it makes me feel accomplished. _

Slytherin-principessa-_ well I hope I improved on this chapter. But im gonna guess not. _

Faenea- _I'm glad that you like my Riddle. Also I have written to his reaction and I hope you approve. _

_A little cookie for all of you because of the reviews, Next chapter Hermione is forced to give Riddle his homework! Taataa now!_


End file.
